wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XIX
300px|right We śnie ukazuje się Dantemu Syrena, symbol skąpstwa, zmysłowości i obżarstwa. Po przebudzeniu poety wędrowcy wstępują na piąty taras, gdzie wśród pokutujących skąpców spotykają Hadriana V. 1 Owej godziny, kiedy dzienne ciepło :Do reszty swego oddechu pozbawi :Noc, wpływem ziemi lub Saturna skrzepłą, 4 I gdy to wieszczkom wielki los się jawi :W chwili przedświtu, gdzie mrok już opada :Z gościńca, który wnet się rozjaskrawi, 7 W śnie moim wzeszła niewieścia szkarada, :Jękliwa w mowie, z wejrzeniem rozokiem, :Bez rąk, z nogami w kabłąk, w twarzy blada. 10 Wpiłem w nią oczy. Jak zwarzone mrokiem :Na słońcu taje zesztywniałe ciało, :Tak jej odtajał naprzód pod mym wzrokiem 13 Język i postać prostowała całą, :Aż w małej chwili blade jej oblicze :Lubą miłości barwą pokraśniało. 16 A z rozchylonych warg takie słodycze :Pieśni wionęły, że ja, w zachwycenie :Wpadłszy, już od niej odstąpić nie życzę. 19 „Przypatrz się — nuci — pochlebnej Syrenie: :Ja marynarzy na manowce wodzę :Urokiem, co go kryje wdzięczne pienie. 22 Ja Ulissesa wstrzymałam po drodze; :Kto raz do mego przylubił się domu, :Nierad mnie żegna, tak mu w nim dogodzę". 25 Jeszcze śpiewała, gdy z szybkością gromu :Święta niewiasta podeszła w tej chwili, :Snadź, aby tamtą nabawiła sromu. 28 „Kto ona? Mów mi, Wergili, Wergili" — :Rzekła surowie; więc pełen posłuchu :W tę zacną wpatrzon, krok swój ku niej pili. 31 Ku tamtej ściągnął dłoń, szatę na brzuchu :Stwory rozdarł... wtem mię sen odleci :Od bijącego z jej łona zaduchu. 34 Dobry Wergili do mnie: „Po raz trzeci :Wołam: wstań i chodź; pora ruszyć dalej :I szukać, kto nas o bramie oświeci". 37 Wstałem, a oto już się pełnym pali :Dniem każdy okręg onej góry świętej; :Tak my, świt mając w tyle, wstępowali. 40 Idąc, skroń niosłem, jak człek zaprzątnięty :Jakowąś myślą, co mu w sercu leży, :I miałem postać półarkady zgiętej. 43 Wtem nagle do nas: „Wejdźcie do tych dźwierzy!" — :Głos wołał słodki, jak ten, co z błękitu, :A nie z padolnych wyleci rubieży. 46 Tak Anioł wzywał i wabił do szczytu, :Wiejąc swoimi łabędzimi puchy :I stojąc w onych podsieniach z granitu. 49 I szedł głos między skrzydlate podmuchy: :„Błogosławieni, których we łzach oko, :Dusze ich będą paniami otuchy". 52 „Czemuż twe oczy po ziemi się wloką?" — :Do idącego tak Wódz się odzywa, :Nim jeszcze Anioł odleciał wysoko. 55 „Widzenie nowe myśli me porywa — :Rzekłem — i tak me pociąga źrenice, :Że myśl ku niemu wraca uporczywa". 58 „Widziałeś — pytał — starą czarownicę, :Za której sprawą powyżej lud jęczy? :Widziałeś, jak jej złość poszła na nice? 61 Dosyć już; postąp dalej i ku tęczy :Blasków zwróć oko; Władca niezmierzony :Wabiem ją toczy w wielkich sfer obręczy". 64 Jak sokół naprzód spojrzy na swe szpony, :Potem na strzelca głos pióra rozpina, :Pragnieniem strawy do ziemi nęcony, 67 Tak się porwałem i póki szczelina :Wiodła nas, krokiem, ile można, chyżem :Szedłem do ścieżki, gdzie w krąg iść zaczyna. 70 Aż gdy na miejsce odkryte się wzwyżem, :Ujrzę leżące podłuż ściany duchy, :Wszystkie do góry obrócone krzyżem. 73 „Przylgnęła dusza moja!" — ów bezruchy :Lud mówił, takim szarpany szlochaniem, :Że słów zaledwie szept słyszałem głuchy. 76 „Wybrańcy Boga, co oczekiwaniem :Koicie mękę i miłością Sędzi, :Pouczcie, jak tam wyżej się dostaniem?" 79 „Skoro pokuty naszej Pan wam szczędzi, :A chcecie drogę wynaleźć niezwłocznie, :Prawicą zawsze bądźcie od krawędzi". 82 Tamtymi słowy Wieszcz mój mówić pocznie, :Tymi odpowie widmo ukorzone; :Że się coś kryło, poznałem widocznie. 85 Oczyma w oczach mego Pana tonę; :Więc on łaskawym przyzwoleniem darzył :Chęci we wzroku moim wyrażone. 88 Skorom swe myśli na nowo skojarzył, :Do rozciągnionej powiadam istoty, :Com ją po głosie wprzódy zauważył: 91 „Duchu, co łzami kupujesz przymioty, :Bez których nie lza być wam w bożym bycie, :Uspokój dla mnie swej wielkiej zgryzoty. 94 Kim byłeś? Czemu krzyżem tu leżycie? :Chcesz, że za tobą prośbami się wstawię :Tam na padole, skąd przynoszę życie?" 97 A on: „Czemu nas Niebo w tej postawie :Mieć życzy, później dowiesz się powodu; :Teraz wiedz: jam miał Piotra tron w dzierżawie. 100 Między Chiaveri a Siestri ze wschodu :Płynie rzeczułka: od jej miana bierze :Swój szczyt nazwisko sławne mego rodu. 103 Niedawno w pełnej doświadczyłem mierze, :Jak trudno ustrzec wielki płaszcz od błota; :Inny trud przy tym jest jak lekkie pierze. 106 Późna do skruchy była ma ochota, :Aż na Piotrową wezwany stolicę, :Dopierom poznał kłamliwość żywota. 109 Widziałem, że go nawet nie nasycę :Władzą, nad którą nic w życiu nie czeka, :Więc rozpaliłem duszę, miłośnicę 112 Drugiego życia; nędzna i daleka :Boga aż dotąd i dóbr była chciwa, :Za to, jak widzisz, w tej męce narzeka. 115 Czym jest łakomstwo, tu ci się wykrywa :W karze, co duchy znów z Bogiem jednoczy, :A bardziej gorzka kara tu nie bywa. 118 Jak zdane dobrom tego świata oczy :Nie wzlatywały ku niebieskiej stronie, :Tak nas Sąd Boży tu do ziemi tłoczy. 121 Jako zaś chciwość zgasiła nam w łonie :Miłość ku dobru i wartość zasługi :Wydarła, tak Sąd stopy nam i dłonie 124 Wiąże, niewolnych rzuca na te smugi, :Jak długo będzie Sądem nakazano, :Bolesny mozół nasz tak będzie długi". 127 Zacząłem mówić i zgiąłem kolano,300px|right :Lecz on zaledwie po słów moich brzmieniu :Cześć zauważył sobie okazaną, 130 „Czemu przede mną gniesz się w ukorzeniu?" — :Spytał. „Szacunek ku dostojnej szacie — :Odrzekłem — tak mi każe, zacny cieniu". 133 „Sprostuj kolana, powstań z ziemi, bracie! — :Przerwał mi duch ów, co wnet miał być czysty: — :Wszyscyśmy słudzy Boga w majestacie. 136 Jeżeliś pomny słów Ewangelisty, :Które to: »Ni się żenią«, powiadały, :Sens ci mej mowy będzie oczywisty. 139 Teraz idź; stanie twoje u tej skały :Opóźnia płacz mój, którym winy myję, :Dopomagając skrusze niedostałej. 142 Mam ja na świecie wnuczkę Alagiję, :Dobrego serca, dopóki rodzina :Swym w niej przykładem cnoty nie zabije: 145 A ona mi tam została jedyna". Czyściec 19